Of Past Memories
by Anni3
Summary: What is the real reason Jill feels sorry for Al every time Tim makes fun of him?  Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing.**

Jill POV -

Every time Tim pokes fun at Al on Tool Time my stomach does flip-flops. Randy or another one of the boys always takes me out of it with their running around or dribbling a basketball in the house. At night, when everyone's going to sleep, I lie awake and think of what was.

Al and I knew each other in high school, before Tim and I met. He would glance at me from across the cafeteria with those nerdy glasses... now I always smile at the thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, Jill," he said to me one day after school, falling into step with me on my way to the bus.<em>

"_Hello, Al," I said, glancing around self-consciously at my friends who were walking with me._

"_We'll catch up later," my friends said with strange looks on their faces. Granted, Al wasn't the most popular guy, but he was kind and I liked that._

"_Do you- do you need any help on your homework?" he asked bashfully._

"_Science is killing me," I admitted._

_Smiling, he said, "I could... help you today, if you wanted."_

"_Awww, that'd be great, Al. I'll ask my mom when we get home."_

_Al looked very pleased when I said that, and we walked home together from the bus._

"_Hey, honey," my mom said when we got in the door. "Oh, you have company." Al blushed._

"_This is Al," I said. "He offered to help me with my science homework."_

"_How nice of you, Al. Can I get you some lemonade?"_

* * *

><p>"Jill, Jill, I have to go to work," I was awakened by my husband then. "Can you take the kids to school?" he asked.<p>

I rolled over in bed. I knew I'd be thinking of that dream all day.


	2. Chapter 2

Al's POV

"Some 2 by 4's don't fall on the right faces, I mean places, right Al?"

"Right, Tim," I always admitted with a stern look on my face. I knew it was part of the show for Tim to make fun of me, for ratings and laughs, but I rarely appreciated it. However, this was my main source of income and if I wanted that income I had to do what was asked. Humiliation was just part of the deal. Even off set, though, when the lights dimmed and the cameras shut off, Tim still makes me feel bad.

Jill, on the other hand, is someone who is especially nice to me whenever she comes around the set. I still remember the days when I'd come over and help her with her homework in high school. I was not very popular, and she didn't have to be nice to me, but she was. Those are fond memories. I thought of asking her out at one point, but figured she would say no. I didn't even know where to start.

"Oh, hi, I like you?" That wouldn't go over well. Plus her friends gave me dirty looks all the time. If we dated I doubt that would have changed. When we both went to the same college, I was optimistic. Maybe then I'd be more socially adept. She met Tim then, and they married of course. It's silly to look back on it now.

I met a girl in college, but we never married. What if things had been different? I can't help repeating that thought in my mind. I would never tell Tim or Jill, though. I value my job too much, and them as friends. The bright side is, they have their kids... I could have never given Jill those mostly well-behaved, kind children. I don't even know if I'm capable of raising children, but I want someone to spend my life with.

I suppose I could ask Wilson what to do. He was married once, right? He would hardly say give it a go with Jill, though. That wouldn't be like him and would ruin me.

I could call and ask his advice anyway.

After a few rings, "Hi, Wilson it's Al. Borland, right. Listen, if a person, hypothetically, grew up with someone who's now married to someone else, what can they do about it now?" It sounded pathetic to my ears, but I couldn't get Jill off my mind.

"Well, Al, like Archimedes said, 'Eureka!' I'm sure you'll find the answer eventually."

"Are you suggesting I run around naked and shout 'Eureka!' like Archimedes? I don't think that will get me _any_ woman, Wilson."

"Hahaha, of course not, Al. I'm saying stay still and the answer should arrive, and you'll be celebrating when it does."

"All right," I said, a little disheartened upon hanging up. I was hoping for something a little more specific, but it is after all Wilson's way, to put everything into philosophical terms.

Maybe I could ask Jill for a drink? No, that's too much. Lunch? Coffee. That's it! I'll ask her for coffee, say on a lunch break. Wilson's a genius!


	3. Chapter 3

Tim's POV

I really don't feel bad at all about teasing Al. He can take it; plus, it's part of the show to make fun of him. It wouldn't be half as interesting otherwise. My sons think I'm funny too. And I know Randy and Mark love when I say "Aoh, aoh, aoh!" Heck, I love when I say "Aoh, aoh, aoh!" Both of those things are signatures of the show.

I don't know about Brad, though. Maybe he feels like he's outgrown it. His daddy hasn't though. Jill, Jill. Sometimes it drives her bonkers. Sometimes she finds it charming, I'd like to think.

We both went to the same school in Michigan; Detroit of course. I chose Detroit's Mullen College because of their undergraduate Business program, but ended up with a degree in Construction Management. I do love to work on cars, though; picked that up from my father.

My love of sports isn't exactly shared by my wife, especially early in our marriage.

"Tim, do you _have_ to watch the Pistons right now? I'm too tired to wash the dishes."

She was always extra tired when she was pregnant with Brad. In college she chose Art History as a minor and Journalism as a major, which she never lets me forget. Recently she's wanted to return to school for a graduate degree, which I think is unnecessary, but I won't tell her that if you don't. I always thought this journaling thing was overrated, but we'll see how it goes.


End file.
